U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,002 issued to Terry D. Beard entitled "Alternating Current Liquid Crystal Light Valve" and assigned to the present assignee discloses the basic principles of operation of an alternating current liquid crystal light valve which requires that a photoconductor be impedance-matched to the liquid crystal, the photocapacitance of the photoconductor being modulated in response to an input light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,361 issued to Fraas et al entitled "Charge Storage Diode with Graded Defect Density Photocapacitive Layer" and assigned to the present assignee discloses a different photoconductor for a similar light valve. the photoconductor consists of a charge storage semiconductor diode with a graded band gap layer increasing the optical absorption coefficient of the region near the rectifying junction to permit the storage of charge.
U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 691,652, filed on June 1, 1976, by Grinberg et al entitled "Silicon Single Crystal Charge Storage Diode" and assigned to the present assignee describes a species of the generic invention of U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,361.
This invention presently stands allowed and will issue in due course. It discloses a charge storage photodiode silicon substrate which is doped with a slow recombination center element, such as silver, to combine the advantages of a highly developed silicon manufacturing technology with a high liquid crystal stability under AC operating conditions.
The aforementioned copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 792,842 filed on May 2, 1977, discloses the use of a space charge depletion region to transfer field guided minority charge carriers representing signals from one surface of a substrate to the opposite using the depletion region as a transfer medium. The charges are DC driven and the depletion region in one embodiment is formed by reverse biasing a rectifying junction. As it was indicated in that application, minority carriers representing signals can be generated or injected into the storage and transfer medium through a variety of different means. One such means, that was disclosed in that application, was the photogeneration of charge carriers inside the transfer medium. One application of the concept dislcosed and claimed in the aforementioned patent application is in DC liquid crystal light valves.
The aforementioned copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 796,641 filed on May 13, 1977 disclcoses and claims a structure wherein a CCD input register is used to accept and store the input charge and then transfer it out to activate a light display medium such as the liquid crystal. The charge packets, after their release from the control of the CCD control voltages, diffuse through a thin epitaxial layer and reach a relatively thick space charge depletion region through which they transfer under the influence of an electric field to the opposite side of the substrate. Such a structure can be used as a charge transfer medium for a DC liquid crystal light valve.
Some of the present photoactivated liquid crystal light valves, made according to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,361 use a thin film of cadmium sulphide which is driven with alternating current. The photodetector acts as a light activated voltage gate. The thin film structure is designed to accept the major portion of the drive voltage when the photoconductor is unilluminated; the portion of the voltage that falls across the liquid crystal is below the threshold for activation of the liquid crystal electro-optic effect. When light falls on the photoconductor, its impedance drops, thereby switching the voltage from the photoconductor onto the liquid crystal and driving the liquid crystal into its activated state. Due to the high lateral impedance of the thin films, there is very little spread of the photogenerated signal and of its concomitant liquid crystal electro-optic effect. As a result, the light activation process is a high resolution process, so that the device can accept photographic quality images for transfer to an intense beam of light.
The aforementioned copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 808,224 filed on June 20, 1977, discloses the use of a single crystal high resistivity substrate which is photosensitive under AC excitation to generate charge and then transfer it under the influence of an AC electric field across the substrate which is depicted of its mobile charge carriers during one portion of the AC bias cycle. The means for depleting the substrate of its mobile charge carriers during a part of the bias cycle is an MOS capacitor formed on a surface of the substrate. The transverse and spatially uniform electric field of the totally depleted MOS capacitor is used to collect photogenerated minority carriers and to provide a spatial resolution by means of field focusing during the depletion phase of the applied AC voltage.
The inventions disclosed and claimed in the aforementioned patent aplications and patents represent truly significant advances in this art as explained in detail in said application. Our present invention extends the developments in this area of technology and has many further advantages and flexibilities. For example, high yield and compatibility with existing conventional processes, a fast photoelectric transient response, a wide range of photosensitivity and permits an AC operation over a wide frequency range which provides a greatly increased liquid crystal electrochemical stability.